Currently, there are many toilet bowl cleaners available in the market. These toilet bowl cleaners are typically placed in the toilet water reserve tank. Often, these cleaners are extremely corrosive to the toilet internal parts and the water reserve tank.
In addition, current toilet bowl cleaners tend to coagulate, and thus, clog the toilet parts in use. The coagulation of the cleaners also results in inconsistent performance in the cleaning process whereby the cleaners release either too much or too little cleaning agent into the toilet bowl. Another disadvantage of current toilet bowl cleaners is that the cleaners only last about three weeks. Because of the added cost and maintenance requirements, many consumers and businesses do not use existing toilet bowl cleaners.
Furthermore, most existing cleaners do not provide air freshening scent. Consumers have to purchase additional fragrance or air freshener for refreshing air in bathrooms.
Since there are over 200 million toilets in the U.S. and a conservative estimate indicates that more than two (2) million new toilets are installed every year. A high quality, long lasting toilet bowl or urinal system cleaner is needed. In addition, recent legislation makes the use of smaller water reserve tanks, such as the 1.6 gallon tank (as opposed to older 3 to 5.5 gallon models) mandatory in new construction and remodeling projects. The 1.6 gallon toilets are designed to conserve water with the use of a "tank within a tank". The new design means that the current toilet reserve tanks are no longer accessible to consumers so that the use of drop-in cleaning and coloring products will not be possible in many systems.
The present invention provides an improved toilet bowl cleaner apparatus which solves many of the above noted problems.